Lagrimas durmientes
by Ghost iv
Summary: ichigo espero una vida para poder estar al lado de rukia, pero cuando llega a la sociedad de almas ya no puede ella estar con el, y despues ella duerme y no despierta. entren y lean. EPILOGO SUBIDO!
1. Chapter 1

**les traigo este one-shot para celebrar mi cumpleaños numero veinte, espero que les guste el one-shot, no es tan largo como el primero que hize, pero fue lo mejor en menos de un mes.**

**Flash back**

_Pensamientos_

**Lagrimas durmientes.**

No podía creerlo, Ichigo no quería creerlo, arriesgo su cuello varias veces por ella, estuvo dispuesto a todo por ella, solo por su bien, pero hizo una promesa en la que jamás debió hacerle por más que confiara en ella, esa promesa fue un error y la pago caro.

Ichigo estaba en el punto más alto de la sociedad de almas, donde no había ningún poblado, no era el Ichigo que se infiltro en la sociedad de almas y hueco mundo, era más alto y con rasgos de madures, observaba el horizonte como se ponía el sol para dejar paso a la noche.

-Nunca debí haberte prometido esto, si no me lo hubieras pedido, no te hubiera pasado esto, no hubiera dejado que hicieras esta estupidez… tonta.- Susurraba Ichigo mientras liberaba unas lagrimas recordando lo sucedido cuando él debía dejar ir a la persona que cambio su mundo.

**Hacía tiempo que acabaron con Aizen y los hollows no aparecían tanto por el número de almas purificadas que han aumentado, y eso quería decir que Rukia ya no era necesaria en el mundo humano, y debía regresar a su lugar natal, pero era un problema que ahora ella estaba con una relación con Ichigo Kurosaki.**

**-Sé que esto es difícil, pero ya es hora de decir hasta luego.- Dijo la peli negra a Ichigo tratando de frenar sus intentos de que Rukia no se fuera.**

**Rukia ya estaba preparada para irse, pero Ichigo no estaba preparado para la ausencia de Rukia, nunca lo iba a estar, y hacia todo porque no se fuera de su lado.**

**-Pero este hasta luego es muy largo, y no creo poder soportarlo mucho.- Dijo un deprimido Ichigo, Rukia sabia a que se refería y no iba a dejar que lo hiciera.**

**-Hagamos esto Ichigo, prométeme que completaras tu vida y yo prometo que cuando regreses podremos segur juntos ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto al peli naranjo, pero él no estaba tan seguro.**

**-Pero…- Protesto Ichigo, pero fue interrumpido por Rukia.**

**-¡PROMETELO!- Grito Rukia en señal de que lo haga.**

**-De acuerdo.-Afirmo Ichigo y siguiente acción enlazaron sus dedos meñiques como signo de sellar la promesa.**

-Nunca debí hacerlo, y tal vez estarías aquí aun, y me hubieras dicho idiota…- Dijo Ichigo lamentándose en sus decisiones tomadas.

-De ser así no te hubiera dejado que te desposaran con ese noble bastardo.- Dijo Ichigo volviendo a sacar lágrimas por el recuerdo.

**Desde que Ichigo y Rukia sellaron la promesa, Ichigo ha hecho lo posible para cumplirla, vivió una vidas larga, pero jamás se caso con alguien con esperanza de que pudiera formar una familia con la persona que más quiere, y solo se conformaba con visitar a los hijos de sus hermanas para no sentirse vacio y ser buen ejemplo para ellos, siguió hasta que llego su hora y falleció viejo, pero cuando se convirtió en alma conservo su cuerpo maduro adulto normal, cuando comenzó a ser un alma vagante, buscando a un shinigami que lo purificara, muchos lo evadían como si él no existiera y ahora estaba en Tokio vagando esperando a que alguien le ayudara a volver a la sociedad de almas.**

**-Diablos esto se complica mucho y más cuando yo estoy buscando en lugar de que me busquen, este sistema apesta, seguro ya volverán pronto lo hollows en estas áreas.- Dijo Ichigo mientras descansaba en un pequeño callejón de Tokio.**

**Pero cuando menciono la palabra hollow, recordó que él podía también ser shinigami y poder ir a la sociedad de almas sin necesidad de ir, cuando se le ocurrió, se concentro en sí mismo en entrar de nuevo en su mundo y poder hablar con zangetsu para volver a recuperar sus poderes.**

**Cuando se concentro lo suficiente su consiente se fue a una lugar donde Ichigo estaba parado en un lado de una edificio en horizontal, donde e mas allá estaba un viejo con capa roja con una espada grande cubierta por vendas.**

**-Ichigo, parece que estás listo para volver a usar mi poder.- Dijo zangetsu mientras levantaba la enorme espada.**

**-Por su puesto zangetsu, la última vez que te vi te dije que no te abandonaría, y mi retorno es porque ya es hora de que volvamos a trabajar juntos.- Dijo un decidido Ichigo mientras zangetsu sonreirá ante la decisión de su portador.**

**-Sí, ya es hora…- Dijo zangetsu para después lanzarle la zanpakutō a Ichigo recibiéndola y volviéndose todo aluminoso y volviendo al lugar donde descansaba y con su traje de shinigami.**

**Ichigo al ver su vestimenta salto de felicidad llegando al techo del edificio donde descansaba, así que ya podía volver a la sociedad de almas sin necesidad de ser purificado, así que fue dando carreras y se fue directo a karakura a buscar al único que puede regresarlo a la sociedad de almas.**

**Llego a karakura mas rápido antes de una hora, pero antes de ir a la tienda de Urahara fue a visitar a sus hermanas a ver que tanto van con sus familias, y vio que todo iba bien con las dos, así que ya con todo hecho se fue a visitar a su antiguo maestro.**

**Llego a la tienda de dulces donde allí estaba el tendedero tomando un té en la entrada de su negocio.**

**-Tiempo sin vernos… Urahara-san.- Saludo Ichigo a su mentor que esto solo bebía su te.**

**-Supongo que no vienes solo a saludarme.- Supuso el hombre de sombrero de pescador y poner su vista al shinigami.**

**-Tienes razón, he sido el último año un alma vagante, y esto me ha acabado con mi paciencia, me volví shinigami de nuevo para regresar.- dijo Ichigo decidido, haciendo que Urahara se levantara de su asiento.**

**-Está bien Kurosaki-san, dame un momento para preparar el portal del senkai.- Dijo Urahara antes de cerrar el negocio y entrar con Ichigo a la cámara subterránea.**

**-**_**Solo espero que no vayas a hacer un caos cuando te enteres de la verdad.**_**- Pensó Urahara tristemente mientras preparaba el portal para que ingresara Ichigo.**

**Cruzo el portal del senkai entrando directo al Seireitei cuando llego sin ningún problema dos capitanes estaban allí para recibirlo, los capitanes Ukitake y Kyoraku algo bueno para Ichigo, pensando que se armaría un caos si entrara de improviso.**

**-Es bueno volver a verlos Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san.- ****D****ijo Ichigo un poco alegre al ver unas caras conocidas.**

**-El gusto es nuestro Kurosaki-san, ben acompáñanos, te llevaremos a mi cuartel allí se te dará una habitación.- dijo el capitán sonriente mientras que Ichigo obedeció a la petición.**

**Llevaban rato caminando por los alrededores del cuartel treceavo e Ichigo estaba un poco desesperado, pero se sentía extraño que dos capitanes supieran de su llegada y Rukia no allá estado con ellos, cuando llegaron al despacho del capitán Ichigo no pudo contener su curiosidad.**

**-Ukitake-san ¿podría saber donde se encuentra Rukia?- Pregunto Ichigo al capitán de pelo blanco.**

**Los capitanes ya se esperaban dicha pregunta, los dos pusieron una cara seria ante Ichigo que esto le daba mala espina esperando que a la morena no le allá sucedido algo mal.**

**-Veras Kurosaki-san, Rukia ya no pertenece al Gotei 13.- Dijo Ukitake seriamente, esperando alguna acción de Ichigo.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le ha pasado algo?- Pregunto el peli naranja.**

**-Veras Kurosaki-san, Rukia por razones mayores ya no puede estar en el Gotei trece, fue una orden dictada por dos de las casas nobles.- respondió Kyoraku mientras bebía un trago de su sake, pero Ichigo no parecía comprender.**

**-¿A que se refieren que por orden de dos de las casas nobles? ¿Qué tiene que ver?- Seguía con sus dudas el shinigami, y no poder hacer más los capitanes soltaron todo lo que sabían aunque le pudiera doler a su amigo.**

**-Ichigo, Rukia fue desposada por el líder de la segunda casa noble ****Takayama.- Dijo el capitán Ukitake, ambos esperaban alguna reacción fuerte de Ichigo, pero él estaba casi en shock.**

**-¿Cómo fue que termino así?- Pregunto Ichigo con la cabeza baja de la impresión.**

**-Byakuya me conto que los ancianos de cada clan arreglaron el matrimonio, sucedió hace poco y Byakuya se había ido a una misión, pera cuando el regreso ya habían hecho la ceremonia, no pudo hacer nada.- Termino por relatar Ukitake mientras que Kyoraku bebía su sake cabis bajo e Ichigo estaba igual y mas deprimido.**

**-Kurosaki-san antes de que Rukia se fuera de mi escuadrón me dejo esta carta para ti.- Dijo Ukitake, mientras sacaba un sobre de su escritorio y se lo entregaba a Ichigo.**

**Ichigo recibió la carta con el sello de la familia noble a la que ahora Rukia pertenece, Ichigo sintió rabia al ver ese emblema de la familia que le quieto lo que más apreciaba, abrió el sobre y leyó la carta escritas con las finas palabras de Rukia.**

_**Ichigo, si estás leyendo esto, es porque ya no podre verte, se que estarás deprimido y enojado por haber roto mi promesa y por a ver abusado de tu confianza al hacerte pasar por todo para que te quedaras sin nada, pero no puedo dejar mi obligación como noble Kuchiki, por favor, no vuelvas a verme, es lo último que te pido, búscate a alguien mejor, mi orgullo me ha demostrado que no me merezco ser feliz contigo, no vallas por mi o nunca te lo voy a perdonar, y solo quiero que sepas que te amo aunque nuestro amor ya es imposible.**_

_**Atte. Rukia **__**Takayama.**_

**Ante las palabras de la carta Ichigo cayó de rodillas, se sintió impune ante todo, sintió que nunca podría ser feliz, Ukitake y Kyoraku levantaron a Ichigo y este solo abrazo al capitán Ukitake y este solo correspondió consolándolo sabiendo que es fuerte en cuerpo, pero muy débil de corazón.**

**Un tiempo después Ichigo fue nombrado como oficial del decimo tercero escuadrón, el no quiso tener un puesto de emblema, gracias a las misiones de su capitán él podía distraerse y se aseguro que ningún subordinado u otro shinigami hablaran del tema de Rukia cerca de él, hasta que llego la noticia que impacto al todo el Seireitei.**

**El reciente matrimonio Takayama hubo una pelea en el que el marido golpeo a su mujer porque ella lloraba cuando estaban tratando de que Rukia quedara embarazada y en el proceso este se enojo porque Rukia lloraba y la golpeaba hasta que él se excedió dejándola en coma, la noticia llego hasta los shinigamis de menor rango y el marido no quedo con castigo además de tomarse la libertad de buscar a otra mujer, Byakuya se enfureció, pero no podía hacer algo, e Ichigo al enterarse solo se fue a su lugar de reflexión que era el monte más alto de la sociedad de almas donde solo él puede llegar.**

Ichigo aun seguía en el lugar meditando acerca de lo sucedido, y lamentándose de todo lo que pudo haber evitado si hubiera insistido por Rukia.

-_Ya sabes que hacer mi Rey, ya es hora de reclamar lo que por derecho merecemos tener a nuestro lado.- _Dijo una voz interna en la mente de Ichigo y este solo se mantuvo algo tranquilo y se levanto de su haciendo.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón! ya he tolerado mucho con estas primitivas costumbre, y lo que le han hecho a Rukia no merece nuestra compasión…- Dijo Ichigo mientras levantaba a su Zanpakutō y emprende su camino hacia las casas nobles.

En un lugar cercano Byakuya estaba arrodillado ante el altar de su familia entre ellas la foto de Hisana, a quien le imploraba perdón arrodillado ante la foto de su difunta esposa.

-Lo siento Hisana, te he fallado como esposo y como hermano para Rukia, no creo que logre perdonarme por esto.- dijo el noble pero fue interrumpido por una ráfaga de viento y un ___reiatsu_ conocido.

-Hola Byakuya.- Saludo Ichigo al noble que este se levanto para darle de frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto el noble e Ichigo cambio su sonrisa a una cara seria.

-Creo que no es necesario decirte lo que voy a hacer de seguro ya sabes lo que paso, solo vengo a decir que hare cosas malas por hacer lo correcto, así que te pido que no vayas a interferir, no sé si me vuelvas a ver después de lo que haga, pero si es posible trata de localizarme sin que nadie más sepa.- Dijo Ichigo y el noble solo veía a Ichigo seriamente.

-Solo espero que hagas feliz a Rukia.- Respondió el noble.

-No te preocupes, todo lo hago por ella, es la razón por la que siempre hago estas locuras.- Dijo Ichigo en forma de despedida, para después desaparecer, mientras Byakuya veía el cielo que se nublaba.

-Mmm… Parece que hoy habrá una lluvia.- Dijo el noble mientras volteaba su vista hacia la foto de su difunta esposa.

Ichigo corría entre los edificios de las familias nobles, con el tiempo aprendió a saber donde estaba cada una, pero antes de llegar a la casa noble, se puso la máscara hollow, cuando logro llegar los guardias no se hicieron esperar, pero no le costó a Ichigo terminar con ellos, pero a los que si no tuvo valor fue a la servidumbre.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Rukia?- Pregunto Ichigo a una sirvienta que se encontró en los pasillos y ella lo veía con temor.

-En el pasillo derecho a la izquierda.- Respondió con temor a Ichigo que le miraba directo a los ojos.

-Sal de esta mansión y también saca a los demás sirvientes, no quiero que se quede ningún inocente.- Dijo Ichigo mientras volteaba a otra dirección y alejándose dejando a la sirvienta sola.

Cuando la sirvienta se salió de shock se fue rápido a alertar a los guardias, pero los encontró cada uno inconscientes y reunidos en un punto seguro, y se acordó de la advertencia del intruso y se fue a buscar a sus compañeros y compañeras.

Ichigo siguió su camino hacia la habitación de su primer amor, buscando su reiatsu hasta que la detecto en la habitación en la dirección que le indico la sirvienta, cuando la abrió lo que sus ojos veían lo lleno de ira, encontró a Rukia muy delgada, no había nadie con ella viendo su estado, y parecía que no había comido, se veía muy débil y frágil, y sin dudar de sus acciones Ichigo la cargo en brazos delicadamente llevándosela del lugar pasando caminando libremente hasta que paso por una sala en que le esperaban.

-Así que tu eres el que osa llevarse a mi esposa ser inferior.- Dijo una voz proveniente de la oscuridad de la sala e Ichigo se detuvo.

-No mereces tener a Rukia en tus brazos, maldito canalla.- Respondió Ichigo a la ofensa. La luz se hizo presente y se podía ver a un hombre con ropas finas alto con barba media larga, y una mirada amenazante.

-Ella es mi esposa, nuestro matrimonio estaba pactado, a petición de la familia Kuchiki, ¡y no dejare que un plebeyo como tú me quite lo que me pertenece!- Grito el noble señalando a Ichigo como si fuera un criminal y este solo observaba.

-Rukia no te pertenece, Rukia no merece a un esposo como tu.- Dijo Ichigo seriamente mirando hacia la mujer en sus brazos lo débil que había quedado.

-Tienes razón, ella no merece ni ser noble, ¡Ella no merecía ni vivir! ¡Ella ni siquiera soporta una noche sin llorar! ¡Esa basura es la razón por la que el clan Kuchiki ha dado vergüenza a las casas nobles!- Dijo enfadado el noble llamando la atención de Ichigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Interrogo Ichigo, y el noble solo saco una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Desde que el clan Kuchiki el líder de la familia tomo por esposa a una plebeya las casas nobles no pudieron haber sido peor insultados, cuando ella murió fue una bendición pata todas las casas nobles.- Respondió el noble, e Ichigo sabia a quien se refería, haciendo que le mande una mirada furiosa.

-Pero un tiempo después para colmo, el jefe del clan vuelve a insultar a todos con adoptar a esa plebeya parecida a la anterior como hermana, hasta los ancianos de su clan también estaban furiosos, así que formamos esta plan para deshacernos de esta escoria.- Dijo el noble ganándose la mirada de furia de Ichigo.

-Planeamos que cuando el líder Byakuya bajara la guardia arregláramos el matrimonio y yo me encargaría de que ella dejara de existir, ya la tenía cerca de hacerla desaparecer, hasta que apareciste ¡Tú!- Exclamo el noble señalando a Ichigo.

-Y me alegra haberlo hecho, Byakuya no pudo hacer algo, pero yo no tengo nada que perder.- Dijo Ichigo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta decenas de dagas fueron lanzadas directamente a él, pero las esquivo sin problemas, cuando volteo vio que alrededor del noble habían varios guardias parecidos a los del escuadrón segundo, pero con él, emblema de la familia noble, y cada uno de ellos sacaron sus katanas.

-¿Crees que te dejare ir con ella? No planeo de deshacerme de ella todavía, quiero ver sufrir a Kuchiki Byakuya después de haberme humillado cuando dije las verdades de su esposa, ¡merece sufrir por haberme humillado frente a todos los nobles!- grito el noble furioso por el recordatorio. -Guardias, maten a esa sabandija y quemen su cadáver.- ordeno el noble a sus guardias que ellos se movieron sin cuestionar.

Mientras los guardias corrían hacia Ichigo para matarlo entre él y el noble el tiempo paso lento dejándolos solo a ellos en el ambiente.

-¿Entonces haz planeado esta matrimonio solo por venganza? ¿Usaste a Rukia solo por una puta venganza?.- pregunto Ichigo con la cabeza baja solo observando el rostro de su amada.

-¿A caso eres imbécil? Claro que la use a ella, mi orgullo debía ser limpiado de esa sucia plebeya del Rukongai aunque debo admitir que me entretuvo aunque sea una vez en la cama jejeje.- rio con malicia el noble orgulloso de su crimen.

Ichigo ya no podía contener la ira, ya le revelo demasiado para quedarse sin hacer nada, los soldados llegaban lentamente a visión de el, tomo la empuñadura de zangetsu levanto la cabeza mostrando todo su rostro cubierto por la máscara de hollow y sus ojos amarillos viendo directamente al noble Takayama.

-Entonces tus acciones te llevaran a tu final.- dijo Ichigo hacia en noble.

Pasó a través de todos los guardias, cuando llego al otro lado cerca del noble los guardias cayeron sacando chorros de sangre llenos de cortaduras en todo el cuerpo, el noble asustado por el shinigami retrocedió rápidamente e Ichigo le seguía.

-¡No me hagas daño! ¡Te pagare! ¡Pero por favor no me mates!- rogo el noble ante la mirada asesina de Ichigo.

-Tú mismo te condenaste, ya es tarde para arrepentirse.- dijo Ichigo dándole la espalda retirándose del lugar.

El noble estaba aliviado por no haber muerto pero furioso por no salirse con la suya, agarro una de las katanas de los muertos para atacar la espalda de Ichigo, pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar Ichigo saco su Zanpakutō.

-¡Getsuga tenshō!- grito Ichigo convocando su técnica hacia las paredes causando un incendio enorme al que no se podía salir.

Cuando el noble vio que ya no había salida estaba conforme con llevarse a su enemigo con él, pero no se percato que él estaba tranquilo y antes de que el noble dijera algo, Ichigo desapareció frente a sus ojos llevándolo al pánico.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Sirvientes! ¡Guardias! ¡Ayúdenme!- suplico por ayuda el noble pero nadie respondió.

Los gritos de auxilio pasaban por toda la mansión pero esta estaba vacía en todo el edificio, y el noble se quedo luchando por su vida tratando de salir por la pared escarbando con sus manos, mientras que afuera de la mansión los sirvientes junto con ellos la sirvienta que se encontró a Ichigo veían como la mansión era consumida por las llamas oscura rojiza y también lo contemplaba Ichigo desde una larga distancia con Rukia dormida en sus brazos.

-Te prometo que no volveré a dejarte, y te cuidare no dejare que vuelva a ocurrir esta tragedia.- prometió Ichigo a Rukia mientras la miraba con tristeza y su máscara de hollow se desvanecía pro fragmentos, acto seguido desapareciendo del lugar.

Cuando Ichigo abandono la zona en el lugar comenzó a llover fuertemente, pero ni la lluvia apaciguaba las llamas que consumía a la mansión noble y desde ese día, algunos tomaron esa lluvia como símbolo de las lagrimas de Rukia por el sufrimiento que vivió y la felicidad de ser salvada de nuevo por el shinigami de pelo naranja porque al final de la lluvia termino el fuego y apareció un arcoíris.

Unos meses después otros miembros de la familia noble exigieron al Gotei 13 al shinigami que mato al líder y destruyo la mansión raptando a su esposa, pero no podían hacer algo, ya que Ichigo desapareció y muy pocos sabia de su paradero pero muchos sospecharon de la montaña a la que muchos aseguran que solo Ichigo podía llegar al punto más alto ileso, pero los nobles tan tercos enviaron asesinos por él y para "rescatar" a la viuda, pero todo el que intento subir nunca regresaba.

Cuando Byakuya supo de todo lo que ocurrió recordó las palabras de Ichigo acerca de volver a verse y o mas extraño fue sentir su reiatsu durante ese tiempo, pero nadie se percataba de esa presencia más que el, incluso Yamamoto no sabía o sentía la fuerza espiritual de Ichigo, cuando estaba velando en su altar para meditar sobre el posible llamado que le hace.

-Si solo yo siento su reiatsu, quiere decir que me está llamando.- Dijo el noble Kuchiki, para luego irse a su cuartel a prepararse para su viaje.

Después de trabajar y preparar su ausencia, se fue en busca de Ichigo, usando el elemento que desde hace tiempo tuvo a diferencia de los mercenarios que lo buscaban, su reiatsu que lo guiaba en el camino correcto, pasando por lugares de la montaña que a nadie se le ocurriría usar, y lo más increíble es que hasta ahora él ha sobrevivido más de dos días de estalación, en su camino encontró una cueva, dudaba de entrar pero el reiatsu de Ichigo era más intenso en ese lugar, entro pasando por la oscuridad hasta que llego a ver una luz dando en claro que llegaba al final de la cueva.

Cuando cruzo la salida encontró un valle hermoso llevo de vida y fauna que superaba al de su jardín, pero también era raro que allá un valla en el interior de una montaña, ahora tenía claro el porqué no encontraron a Ichigo, en o que logro ver también que hay una cabaña de tamaño normal para vivir, suponiendo que allí estaban refugiados Ichigo y su hermana se dispuso a ir hasta que sintió que algo lo observaba.

-Hola Byakuya…- Escucho la voz de Ichigo a su detrás Byakuya. El noble volteo a ver al joven que rescato a su hermana no había cambiado mucho, aun llevaba el uniforme de shinigami, y su seño fruñido estaba un poco más relajado de lo que tenía hace tiempo.

-Kurosaki…- Nombro Byakuya observando a Ichigo. No eran necesarias las palabras para saber que hacia allí el noble, Ichigo siguió su camino hacia la cabaña y Byakuya lo siguió, cuando llegaron Ichigo lo invito a pasar, y lo guio a una habitación donde estaba Rukia que parecía estar durmiendo pacíficamente.

-¿Aun sigue en coma?- Pregunto el noble a Ichigo, que solo cambiaba las flores de un florero que estaba al lado de la cama de Rukia.

-No ha despertado ningún momento, pero la he estado pendiente de ella en todo momento, no creo que te allá gustado como la encontré en la mansión de ese canalla.- Expreso Ichigo y Byakuya también sentía la ira por lo que le sucedió a su hermana.

-¿Y cómo esta todo allá abajo?- Pregunto Ichigo mientras cerraba las cortinas de la ventana al lado de la cama de su amada shinigami.

-Los familiares del líder del clan Takayama quieren tu cabeza, y recuperar a Rukia, muchos saben que viniste a esta montaña, pero hasta ahora todos los mercenarios que fueron a buscarte han muerto por llegar a la cima.- Respondió el noble mientras delineaba el rostro de su hermana que estaba como antes de que se fuera de su casa, mostrando que Ichigo la ha cuidado muy bien.

-No me extraña, nunca nos van a encontrar hasta ahora solo nosotros hemos llegado a este punto y no creo que otros lo logren, este lugar está bien oculto y el lugar lo hizo Urahara, lo hizo para mí cuando supe lo de Rukia, para refugiarme.- Dijo Ichigo mientras traía unas tasas de té ofreciéndole a Byakuya.

Pasaron un rato conversando acerca de lo que sucedió el tiempo en que Ichigo no estuvo y como Rukia estaba esperándolo desde hace tiempo, y donde terminaron algunos de sus amigos que murieron en el mundo humano, Byakuya supo que se había quedado mucho tiempo y decidió que era hora de marcharse.

-Gracias por cuidar de Rukia, tengo que irme Kurosaki, aun me toman por sospechoso de tu fuga con Rukia, volveré cuando las cosas se calmen.- Dijo el noble recogiendo su chaleco para el frio.

-No hay problema, espero que cuando regreses Rukia allá despertado, se que te habrá extrañado tanto como a mi.- Dijo un sonriente Ichigo y Byakuya también sonrió en forma positiva de la situación antes de irse de la cabaña con un shumpo.

Pasaron meses y Byakuya no había regresado, y Rukia aun no mostraba signos de mejorar, pero para que ella no perdiera fuerzas Ichigo aprendió solo a transmitir su energía espiritual a ella teniendo así como esperanza de que ella logre despertar, cada día hacia su rutina de hacer cosecha en el lugar para que nunca faltara la comida, cuidar de los animales que viven en la zona desde que fue construido, pero para Ichigo toda su atención siempre iba para Rukia.

Un catorce de enero Ichigo había tratado de hacer un pastel para Rukia por su cumpleaños, desde que eran novios en los dos primeros cumpleaños con su relación el siempre le preparaba un pastel de fresas y Rukia siempre los disfrutaba y esta vez no quiso hacer excepción, antes de que amaneciera Ichigo entro a la habitación de la morena que dormía en la cama e Ichigo se sentó cerca de ella con un pastel que tenia varias frezas encima del merengue.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños mi amada Rukia… feliz cumpleaños a ti.- Canto un poco depresivo Ichigo. A pesar de estar poco deprimido fue suficiente para tirar una lagrima que cayó al rostro de Rukia, cuando la gota dio contacto con la nívea piel de la shinigami comenzó a moverse mostrando signos de despertar, Ichigo no lo podía creer la esperanza que se la iba día a día fue recobrada y pudo ver que la morena comenzó a abrir sus ojos mostrando los orbes violetas que siempre lo han cautivado y la morena quedo perpleja al volver a ver s su amado que había esperado tanto tiempo.

-Rukia…- Pronuncio Ichigo mostrando su mejor sonrisa solo para su amada shinigami.

-Ichigo…- Nombro Rukia al joven que tiene frente a ella sabiendo que esto no era un sueño y sin poder contener la felicicdad se lanzo a él para abrazarlo.

¿Fin?

**¿como estuvo? ¿bien? ¿mal? bueno espero reviews, pues le puse asi el fin, porque pueden pasar otras cosas, no quedo alfgo digno de poner fin definitivo, espero que les alla gustado.**

**ghost fuera.**


	2. Epilogo

_**Muy bien escuche la peticio y porke ustedes lo pidieron (ya sone al tipo de sky) traigo un epilogo, una forma de evador el final sin poner capitulo oficial XD**_

_**Bueno disfrútenlo.**_

_**Disclaimer: bleach no me pertenese y no creo que tite kubo los regale con tanto ezfuerso lo levanto XD**_

**Epilogo.**

En el pie de una montaña un hombre pasaba desapercibido por todo lo viviente que hay en los alrededores a gran velocidad subiendo por el monte decidido a llegar a su destino, siguiendo partes algo complicadas, ignorando las partes fáciles para llegar a la cima aunque él no piensa llegar arriba.

-Tres años tratando de que pararan con la búsqueda, espero que estén bien.- dijo Byakuya que cruzaba los acantilados hábilmente.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a una especie de cueva en una parte muy estrecha de la montaña muy difícil de acceder si uno no conoce bien el camino, ingreso en ella pasando por una total oscuridad hasta que llego al otro lado divisando un hermoso paisaje con luz natural lleno de una flora y fauna envidiable para otros lugares de la naturaleza, y en una parte se podía ver una cabaña al estilo antiguo.

-Mmm… al parecer Kurosaki ha estado ocupado.- Murmuro Byakuya mientras se dirigía a la vivienda.

Cuando el noble estaba a pocos metres de ella la puerta principal se abre y se ve a una mujer vestida con un kimono violeta, de cabello negro de estatura promedio con unos hermosos ojos violetas que estaba sorprendida de ver al noble.

-¡Nii-sama!- Grito Rukia y después corrió hacia el para abrazarlo.

-Rukia.- Dijo el noble que correspondía el abrazo fraternal.

Después de un tiempo de que Rukia no viera a su hermano por la situación de su matrimonio arreglado y estar tiempo en coma, al fin podía ver a Byakuya no se separaron del abrazo hasta que sintieron que eran observados por otros ojos, voltearon hacia la vivienda y pudieron ver a Ichigo un poco más maduro con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos que se movía constantemente.

-No quisiera arruinar el momento, pero alguien también está ansioso de conocerte Byakuya.- Dijo Ichigo acercándose al noble pero antes le paso el pequeño bulto a Rukia.

Cuando Rukia tomo en brazos al pequeño bulto le destapo la parte superior mostrando una pequeña cabeza con cabello negro, Rukia volteo al pequeño y Byakuya pudo apreciar el rostro de una pequeña muy parecida a su hermana con los ojos avellana de Ichigo, Rukia le paso la niña para que lo apreciara mejor, el noble no salía de la impresión.

-Se llama Mitsuko, y tiene nueve meses.- Dijo Rukia a su hermano e Ichigo aprovecho la libertad de Rukia para tomar su mano y entrelazarla.

Byakuya veía a la hermosa sobrina, pero todo eso le daba a entender una cosa, volteo y vio a su hermana tomada de la mano de Ichigo.

-¿Acaso ustedes son?...- Pregunto Byakuya al suponer el origen de la niña.

-Así es marido y mujer, ante nosotros, pero aun no ante el mundo.- Respondió Ichigo a la pregunta de su cuñado.

-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto Byakuya a Rukia.

-Meses después de que despertara, Ichigo y yo ya nos amábamos mucho y nosotros no queríamos separarnos de nuevo, y decidimos casarnos aunque sea por nuestra cuenta.- Dijo Rukia apretando el agarre de la mano de Ichigo.

-Me alegra que Kurosaki te allá quitado lo malo que te dejaron los bastardos de Takayama.- Dijo el noble que no dejaba de acariciar la péquela cabeza de su sobrina que mostraba señales de querer dormir.

-Bueno dejemos de hablar de ellos, y entremos no creo que nos hallas visitado por una simple visita ¿verdad Byakuya?- Pregunto Ichigo, y el noble asistía.

Entraron a la pequeña pero cómoda cabaña, se sentaron en unos muebles hechos de madera pura, Rukia tomo a su hija y la llevo a su habitación dejándola en su cuna dormida, cuando regreso a la sala llevo té de hiervas que consigue Ichigo en el pequeño bosque de la cueva, Byakuya estaba sorprendido de la forma de la casa muy difícil de que Ichigo lo hiciera solo.

-Kurosaki, ¿tú hiciste todo esto?- Pregunto Byakuya observando lo bonita que era por dentro la cabaña.

-Sí, todo lo hice yo, pero ya estaba antes de huir hacia este lugar, desde que Urahara lo construyo hice la cabaña, para cuando quería desaparecer unos días del Seireitei.- Respondió Ichigo mientras bebía su té en una taza hecha de madera también.

-Por cierto, ¿Que ha pasado desde la última vez que vinistes?- Pregunto Ichigo y Rukia también tenía curiosidad de saber.

-Cuando regrese, la familia Takayama aun trataban de encontrarlos, y ya me entere de la razón por la que hicieron ese matrimonio sin mi permiso, creo que ya lo sabes Kurosaki.- Dijo el noble e Ichigo asistió dándole la razón.

-Rukia, cuando Hisana era mi esposa, iba con migo a todo fiesta de los nobles, muchos la despreciaba por no ser de la nobleza de sangre, pero se mantenían callados por temor a mí, una de las fiestas en las que fuimos era por la celebración del nuevo líder del clan Rikuto Takamaya, cuando el llego al poder, se volvió muy orgulloso de él creyéndose superior a todo.- Relato Byakuya, Rukia e Ichigo ponían atención al relato.

-Cuando nosotros estábamos en la fiesta y el pasaba a saludar a los invitados insultaba a Hisana disimuladamente ante los demás invitados, para que no me diera cuanta, pero Hisana se mantenía como siempre sin importar lo que dijeran los demás hasta que…- Paro un rato Byakuya recordando el suceso.

**La fiesta estaba con buen ambiente, los invitados charlaban entre ellos animadamente, todos en una sola mesa muy extendida para los nobles en los que también comían los platillos que ofrecían para los invitados, el matrimonio estaban sentados cerca del festejado Hisana al lado de él y obviamente Byakuya a su lado.**

**Rikuto durante la fiesta siempre que hablaba con los demás nobles disimuladamente insultaba a Hisana, pero ella se mantenía ignorando los comentarios de los nobles y disfrutando de la compañía de Byakuya, para ella todo iba bien hasta que el noble que tenía una taza con un sake muy fino paso su codo golpeando con el brazo de Hisana causando la reacción se derramara la bebida alcohólica en la ropa del noble haciendo que entrara en furia.**

**-¡Estúpida mujer como ter atreves!- Grito con furia el noble a la delicada mujer, acto seguido le dio una cachetada en la mejilla tan fuerte que la tiro al piso dejando bien roja le blanca mejilla de Hisana.**

**Byakuya no le paso desapercibido por la acción del noble, y los demás invitados también veían la escena pero ninguno hacia algo y otros miraban complacidos la acción del nuevo líder noble, cuando Rikuto iba a dar el segundo golpe su brazo es detenido por un Byakuya enfurecido, cuando volteo a verlo recibió un puño directo a la cara y después fue arrojado al comedor de los invitados donde quedo todo ensuciado por la comida.**

**Byakuya fue con Hisana que aun no se levantaba después del golpe que le dio el noble, la ayudo a levantarse y sobo su delicada mejilla de su esposa.**

**-Vámonos Hisana, estoy harto de tolerar esto en una celebración.- Dijo Byakuya agarrando el brazo de su esposa.**

**-De a cuerdo Byakuya-sama.- Susurro Hisana siendo guiada por su esposo dejando atrás a los demás invitados y a Rikuto que aun los veía con ira y desprecio en especial a la mujer del noble.**

**-¡Juro que me las pagaras Byakuya ¡Tú! ¡Y tu plebeya esposa!- Grito el noble mientras veía al matrimonio Kuchiki alejarse del lugar.**

-Desde ese día, Hisana se quedaba cada vez más débil, siempre supe que la raíz de esa enfermedad fue por la crueldad de ese hombre, nunca fue más feliz cuando ella murió, pero no le duro cuando te adopte Rukia, no creí que se atreviera a tocarte mientras sea capitán, pero me equivoque al saber que hubo también involucrados en nuestra familia.- Termino por relatar Byakuya.

Rukia e Ichigo estaba un poco sorprendidos, todo ese lio, y la ira de un noble solo por un accidente, y todo llevado por un capricho, Ichigo ahora estaba seguro de no tener remordimiento por sus acciones con el noble, y Rukia estaba triste sabiendo que el hombre que casi la mata fue en parte culpable de la muerte de su hermana.

-Sé lo que piensa, y tienen razón, los nobles ya no conocen el respeto, y creo que yo no fui la excepción hace un tiempo.-Dijo Byakuya recordando la primera vez que vio a Ichigo, defendiendo a su hermana de él y su subordinado.

Pero no solo vine a ver como les iba a ustedes, vine también a que regresaran con migo… Kurosaki ya nadie te persigue, la familia noble fue desintegrada por varios crímenes hechos por su difunto líder, y me sentiría honrado que se casaran de forma oficial, para que todo el mundo sepa que eres el único para mi hermana.- Dijo Byakuya honestamente, dejando sorprendidos a Ichigo y a Rukia.

-Nii-sama.- Pronuncio Rukia ante la declaración de su hermano.

-Estaríamos encantados de volver.- Dijo Ichigo tomando la mano de Rukia.

-Yo también, no quiero que Mitsuko viva para siempre encerrada.- Dijo Rukia apretando un poco el agarre de su esposo.

Al siguiente día Byakuya salía de la cueva acompañado por Rukia e Ichigo ambos con sus uniformes de shinigamis pero la fémina llevaba un bulto bien tapado del fuerte frio de la montaña y el varón de pelo naranja llevaba una gran carga en su espalda pareciendo ser cosas que podían llevarse de su cabaña.

Iban de camino al Seireitei Byakuya por delante y la pareja por detrás callados, ninguno había soltado una palabra, hasta que Ichigo decidió romper el hielo.

-Rukia, ¿recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?- Pregunto Ichigo a Rukia que revisaba que Mitsuko durmiera.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, jamás olvidaría ese día.- Respondió Rukia tapando s su criatura de los rayos del sol.

-Desde ese día nunca me había sacrificado mucho por alguien, desde que apareciste en mi vida, no creí que hiciera mucho por una persona, y tú eras la protagonistas de la mayoría de mis riesgos, por ti he hecho lo que nadie hubiera logrado, todo por ti…- declaro Ichigo tomando la mano libre de Rukia.

-Así que quiero que sepas, que no importa que tan mala se ponga la situación, no dudes que eres la persona por la que estaré dispuesto a dar todo de mí.- Dijo Ichigo dando a entender que siempre será para Rukia.

-Yo también estaré dispuesta a dar todo por ti, y ambos lo estaremos para Mitsuko.- Dijo Rukia mientras caminaba aferrada a Ichigo.

-Si ambos lo estaremos.- Dijo Ichigo dejándose llevar por el momento romántico, Byakuya logro oír toda la conversación, y no pudo estar más feliz por su hermana.

Los tres caminaban rumbo al Seireitei siguiendo el sol que estaba por ocultarse, pero no estaba solo, la luna estaba casi a su lado, ambos mostrando lo que la pareja eran, del uno para el otro.

**FIN**

_**Ya ahora si es el final, y feliz, Ahora saben porque el noble se atrevió a hacerle ese pecado imperdonable a Rukia, y eso demuestra lo caprichosos que son los nobles como ese, y si algún día el ichiruki se vuelve realidad obstáculos como ese se interpondrán, espero que les allá gustado, es el primer epilogo que hago y saben esta historia pensaba hacerlo más dramática, pero creo que terminarían odiándome XD**_

_**bien y gracias lo que han leido mi one-shot: maiko-maki maki, xxHiro-sanNyaX3, **__**angerukia, jessy moon 15, y chris.**_

_**Por cierto Mitsuko significa niña de luz.**_

_**Espero también alguna crítica, así que DEJEN REVIEWS!**_

_**Ghost fuera.**_


End file.
